The Student exchange or how to fall in love
by Unleashthesquirrel
Summary: Elsa is a french girl doing a student exchange with an American Anna. Their friendship started awkward but will slowly turn into something more. Elsanna but not incestuous. High school AU. Multi-Chapter. K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disney own all that, not mine (also, tell me if there is any mistake, i really mean that :) and be the judge...)

* * *

Anna couldn't help but bounce, her eyes focused on the sky outside.

" Anna, you're gonna scare her of ! » Anna's mum chastised. She could barely handle the girl now, and worried that it might get worst. She sighed : " Anna, I swear to you, if you don't calm down, I will lock you in the car until I'm sure that poor girl can handle you and your hyperactivity !"

" Sorry Mum, Anna said sheepishly, biting her lips nervously. I just can't wait to see her, that's gonna be so great ! I'm sure we're going to be best friend or something ! And ... "

Anna's parents looked at each other sighing : Anna wasn't even realising she was speaking louder and louder. Anna's dad gently put a hand on her shoulder : " Anna, I understand you're excited, we all are, but that poor girl just did a very long trip and I'm sure all she wants is to sleep, not to hear you screaming in her ears, okay ? " Anna nodded, this time not daring answering anything. She then looked at the sky, her eyes looking for the shadow of a plane. _I can't wait to meet you Elsa Sterenn._

* * *

Elsa looked outside the plane, the city lights starting to be seen. She sighed. _What if everything goes wrong ? What if they don't like me ? What did I let Dad put me on that plane ? _Her eyebrows furrow. _Well, Elsa, don't lie to yourself, your dad just didn't want you arround ! _She sighed again, not noticing the old lady next to her who was getting really worried to see such a young girl looking so sad and desperate. She patted the girl on the shoulder : " You know, we're on the end of that flight and I still haven't finished my chocolate, would you mind helping me ? " When the elder saw the smile on the young woman face, she knew she had done the right thing.

" By the way, I'm Mme Blanchard, but you can call me Alma."

" Nice to meet you, Mme Alma" the girl said shyly. " I'm Elsa, Elsa Sterenn."

" Well, Elsa, my chocolate ain't diminishing so you better get to work, and no Mme with me, young lady. "

The two women started to talk more freely, Elsa laughing to Mme Blanchard's jokes and incredible stories, the worries slowly drowning in chocolate, while the plane was getting closer to the city.

* * *

" It's her!It's her ! She's like the picture ! It's her ! "

" I'm pretty sure I understood the first time, Anna ! No need to repeat things, your old dad still have ears and the possibility to erase you from his testament, don't forget that ! "

" But it's her ! "

" Darling, I'm afraid our daughter is missing an actual brain, maybe we should get rid of her ? "

Anna just punched her dad chest in response, her concentration all taken by the beautiful blond girl, who was currently hugging an old woman, waiting next to the luggage delivery system. Even from a far, Anna could see her perfect and delicate features, her hairs nicely put on a side braid. _How can someone be so beautiful ?_ Was all Anna could muster to think at this moment.

Putting high the « Welcome Elsa » sign, she waved to the blond girl who had just found her luggage, and they smiled shyly to each other. But when Elsa come actually closer, Anna just lost her words. _How could someone be so perfect ? Was she even human ?_

" Hello, Elsa, I'm Jen, Anna's mother, and this is Markus, my husband" Ann's mum said, shooting a worried look to Anna who still hadn't open her mouth. "Welcome to America. "

" Thank you Mme Arendelle, enchanté, well, I mean, nice to meet you, sorry ! "

" It's okay dear you can speak french ! After all you here to help Anna with learning French too, you shouldn't have to be the only one doing efforts ! And call me Jen please, or I'll start feeling old ! " Jen said with a smile, shooting a second look to her daughter who was still silent. " Anna, maybe you can introduce yourself ? "

" You're so pretty ! " Anna blurted out of nowhere, before becoming as red as a tomato, her hands in front of her mouth.

" Anna ! " her parents shouted in the same time.

" Please excuse my daughter, she may have fallen on her head when she was younger... " Markus started, and he was going to add a joke about how Elsa seemed to be trying to battle Anna on who had the redder face, but Jen cut him right away : " Anyway, sweetie, welcome in our family, don't worry about my husband and my daughter, and if they scare just tell me, okay ? Sometimes I worry about them too ! "

Elsa smiled shyly, already liking this woman. She shot a discreet look to the other girl. Anna was pretending that the ceiling was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen, not daring to look at the girl. But when she noticed Elsa was looking at her, she smiled widely, and Elsa couldn't help but feel a little warmer in her chest, and give her a small smile back.

Jen looked at the exchange, slightly reassured and guided the group to the car.

* * *

The car trip went rather well, Jen showing the city to Elsa and Markus making occasional jokes. But Anna still didn't open her mouth, ignoring the weird looks of her parents. The truth was, she didn't really knew what to say. This French girl was looking so perfect and so polite, she just couldn't trust herself to well-behave. She was such a hillbilly in front of that girl. Could she be, just once, a little bit less hyperactive and direct with people ? She shot a discreet look to the girl next to her.

Elsa on her side was getting a bit worried that Anna didn't like her. _Did I say something wrong ? Oh no, I probably said something wrong ! I should have said thank you ! I forgot ! Oh she's going to hate you. Like your father. _Elsa shook her head, closing her eyes as hard as she could. She just wanted to erase that thought out of her mind. When she opened her eyes, she caught the red-haired girl staring at her. Anna quickly turn back to look outside the car. But even in the darkness of the night, Elsa could see that the other girl was blushing, and she didn't knew what to do with this information.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Anna still hadn't talk to Elsa and her nervosity was growing from minute to minute. Anna's mum showed Elsa each room : " This is the hall. Here is the kitchen with the dining room. The living room over here. There is the bathroom but this one is for my husband and me, you will share the same bathroom as Anna. Now climb upstair. Alright, this is Hans room, it's Anna's Brother, but he's on a trip with friend, you won't see him before a week. And finally, this is Anna's room, you'll be sleeping there, on the bed next to the window. I hope you don't mind sharing your room ? "

" No-No that's perfect, I-I mean ok, oui, ok " Elsa stuttered, blushing profusely. _Merde, why were I hesitant ? Jen wasn't asking me to strip in front of her, just if it was ok to share a room ! _She looked at the red-haired girl next to her who still hadn't talk to her. _Actually, there might be a problem if she don't like me_

Jen let out a laugh : " Don't worry Elsa, my daughter might not be the most polite human being right now, but I swear she hasn't bitten since she's five years old ! "

This time, it was Anna's turn to blush and she stuttered something about being a big girl, before staring stubbornly at her feet. _Why, why, why ? Why am I reacting like this ? This not the first time I see a girl ! But it's certainly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen... Stop Anna, just stop over-thinking ! _She didn't dare saying anything more, scared of looking like a fool again.

Seeing her daughter panic, Jen quickly changed subjects : " Elsa, would you like to eat something ? "

" Oh no thank you Mme Arendelle, I mean Jen, I've already eaten in the plane, but merci I mean thank you for your concern ! " Elsa said quickly.

" Ok, would you like to take a shower, and then go to bed ? You must be tired with the jet-lag and everything ! "

" That would be perfect, thank you Mme - Jen ! " the blond girl answered and Jen couldn't help but feel sympathy for that lovely little girl. She was just so polite and respectful !

" Alright, I'll give you everything you need "

* * *

Anna roamed in her room while Elsa was showering, walking in circle for about a hundred time. She ended up sitting on her bed, texting her childhood friend Kristoff :

**Hey Kristoff ! The girl is here since less than an hour and I already look stupid ! Help !**

**Well, even for you that's a record, but she would have find out anyway ;) what happened ?**

**I don't speak to her ?**

**What ? What do you mean ?**

**She had just arrived, I said you're pretty, haven't talk since !**

**You not talking ? What happened to you feisty pants ?**

**I don't know... She's coming back, see ya !**

* * *

While under the shower, Elsa had been thinking on how to break the ice with the American girl. _Should I thank her for her compliment earlier ? Or maybe I should compliment her ? Maybe that's what American do, they compliment each other and that's like the way to say hello ? Oh non non non ! I have been here for an hour, and I already failed ! I should compliment her ! I mean that's not hard to do ! She has this beautiful blue eyes and oh i just love her hair, it's so colorful ! And I have only seen her smile once but that's just the best smile I've ever seen and what the hell I am talking about ?! I'm just gonna thank her for earlier and hopefully it'll be ok._

She dressed up quickly and finally came out of the shower. Anna was on her bed, already on her PJ, toying with her phone, an expression of concerned on her face.

" Thank you " Elsa said tentatively. Anna jolted her head up.

" What ? "

" Thank you for the compliment earlier. I mean that was nice. "

" Oh, well I was going to say I'm sorry to have told you that, I mean no, I'm not sorry for telling you that you're pretty, that's true, you're gorgeous, I mean what ? Oh god ! " Anna just let herself fall on her bed. She looked at the ceiling for a few second before adding : " What I'm trying to say is that I should have greeted you properly... " She sit up again. " So if you're okay with this, I'd like to erase everything before : Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you ! "

Elsa looked at the hand Anna was holding out to her, unused to the gesture. But then she took it, much to Anna's relief :

" Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Elsa. " she said with a smile and at that moment Anna could have sworn it was her favorite thing in the world.

" I think it's time to go to sleep now, so good night ? "

" Good night Anna ! "

* * *

" I'm a bit worried about Anna " Jen said, slipping into the bed next to her husband. " I've never seen her so speechless of my whole life I think. "

" Well I think it's a good thing if she doesn't do as usual. That mean she's discovering something new, and she can only grow up from that ! And it's not like Elsa wasn't adorable ! "

" Yeah you're right, Elsa is just lovely. Anna might end up a bit more mature from this exchange. "


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any of this._

_This is actually my first fic ever, so please let me some review ? There's a lot of things that could be better I know, so if you got ideas, or critics, go for it :)_

* * *

It took some time for Elsa to fall asleep. She was glad she had clear the air with Anna and really hoped that they were going to be friend at the end of the month together. But she couldn't help to think about her father. Was he even thinking about her? She finally fell asleep, her hand clenching on the pillow.

Elsa woke up the next morning, Anna was still asleep. From where she was, she could see Anna's face. She still hadn't had given a good look to the girl so she just stared at her. She seemed a bit of a messy sleeper, but her face was so peaceful. Anna smiled in her sleep, and Elsa couldn't help but smile too. That girl had such a contagious happiness ! Not like herself... Not wanting to draw in her own sorrows, she focused on the American girl again. She had these very soft lips. Such kissable lips decided Elsa. A noise interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to the door.

" Hi Elsa" Jen whispered. " Anna is going to sleep for at least an other hour. You can come if you want, breakfast is ready. "

Elsa nodded thankfully at her and followed her host to the kitchen.

" So how was your first night here ? " Jen asked, serving Elsa's breakfast.

" Very good thank you ! "

" Did Anna snore ? She does that sometimes... She can be a sleepwalker too... "

" Oh non non, I mean, no she slept peacefully " Elsa managed to say before blushing.

" Peacefully, huh ? That would be the first time somebody used that word about Anna ! But after all you seem to have quite an effect on my daughter..."

" I'm sorry ? " Elsa replied hesitantly.

" In the best way, darling, in the best way. You know, she was very excited to meet you. I know all of this was a bit fast and you two didn't have time to exchange letters or whatever kids these day do but we are really happy to welcome you here. "

" Thank you, Jen. I'm sorry my father asked you to welcome me so fast, it was the holidays in France and he had to go away, so he thought of this trip... "

" Don't worry Elsa, it's perfectly fine ! We wouldn't have welcome you if not " Jen answered with a smile. " Now learn me a bit of french ! "

" Okay " Elsa smiled. " So first of all, you can say « bonjour » it means hello, but like even better, because it also mean « good day ». You say « merci » for thank you, « désolée » for sorry... "

* * *

When Anna woke up, she saw that Elsa was already gone. She found her chatting happily with her mother in the kitchen.

" Hi guys" Anna yawned before sitting and starting her breakfast.

" Good morning Anna! Jen said. Your father and I are going to see Aunt Mary, so you two will be alone all day. Don't break anything and no jumping from the roof, I'm talking to you here Anna. Maybe you can show Elsa the neighbourhood? "

Anna simply nodded and the two girls exchanged a look.

* * *

When Jen left, Anna started to talk very fast:

"You know, I'm sorry for yesterday, usually I talk all the time, and people have to tell me to shut up, but with you, I don't know, I guess you're not like everyone." Elsa just kept on staring at her, blushing a little, and Anna realised it might have been taken wrong so she added:"Like in a good way of course!" But Elsa kept looking at her, her face more red than before.

"Huh, Elsa?"

" I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa said looking at her feet. "But I didn't understand what you said, you were talking too fast for me..."

" Ah, huh oh, I'm - I'm sorry, I forgot you're french! You speak so well! " Anna answered excitedly, reassured than she hadn't hurt the girl again.

" Thank you" Elsa blushed.

" I promise I will talk slower from now on. So do you wanna come outside? There is snow, do you want to build a snowman?"

And with just that, the ice between them was broken. They spent the whole morning building a snowman, throwing snowballs to each other, laughing, Elsa teaching Anna words in French from time to time, just because she loved hearing Anna mispronouncing them:

"Bonhomme de neige."

" Bonume de nige!"

" No, Bo-nhomme de Nei-ge!"

" Bonume de nuge!"

" No! I don't think you ever gonna say this one right!" Elsa chuckled, laughing harder when she saw Anna's adorable pout. "Come on, it's okay! It took me a long time to learn english."

" How much?" Anna asked, secretly delighted to hear Elsa's laugh.

" Well, I started when I was eight, my dad wanted me to be bilingual."

" Oh! That's great! My parents just want me to have good grades in French, but I'm not very good... I guess I'm not very good at language in general! But that's a good thing, because that's the reason you're here" Anna said with a big smile and Elsa couldn't help but smile too. "Do you want to head inside? It's kinda cold and I'm hungry!"

" Ok" Elsa said with a smile who froze in her face when Anna took her hand to guide her inside. Anna stopped and turned herself when she felt a bit in reluctance in Elsa's part, only to see the french girl staring at their joined hands.

"I'm sorry, do you not like to be touched? I will understand, you know, I had a friend who had the same problem..."

" No, no, I'm not, it's ok, That's just that my dad never, I mean, he... I'm just not used to it!" Elsa stuttered, softly squeezing Anna's hand.

Reassured, the red-haired girl laughed: "Well, then you better get used to it 'cause I'm a hugger!" And she hugged tightly Elsa, who after a few second of hesitation, hugged her back. They stayed a minute this way.

"It feels good, isn't it?" Anna breathed in Elsa's neck, sending shiver to her spine.

" Yeah." And Elsa hugged Anna a little more tightly.

* * *

When Anna admitted that she wasn't a cook or anything and she was just going to microwave their lunch, Elsa decided to cook for the two. Anna stared at her not so discreetly during the whole process, admiring her concentrated face.

"You know I can feel you looking at me, right?" Elsa said without leaving her pot out of sight.

" What? Who? Me? Nooooo, I wasn't!" Anna instantly blushed. Elsa just chuckled, before announcing the lunch ready.

Conversation went easily as they ate, Anna announcing that this was probably the best food ever. They decided to spent the afternoon watching movie, since it was snowing too hard outside. That's how Jen and Markus found them, tucked into each other under a blanket.

* * *

They went to bed early that night : the week-end was over and highschool was tomorrow. Elsa was a bit anxious to the idea. Even if things were well with Anna, she wasn't sure everybody else would be the same. Anna was pretty easy to make friend with, all you had to do was to not push her away. Elsa chuckled slightly at the idea that, even rejected, Anna would probably still love the person and try to reach.

Anna heard Elsa's soft chuckle and couldn't help but smile too, before slipping into sleep. Elsa, on her side, now that darkness was back, started to worry about her old demons again. Fear, love sickness, insecurities and self-hatred had been her midnight companions for so long she had forgotten how it felt to fall asleep in peace. She turned in her bed about a hundred times before giving up her battle against sleep.

* * *

Elsa woke up suddenly, not really knowing why. She just had the certitude in her scared brain that something happened. Everything was still dark around her and it took a few seconds for her eyes to get used to it. She turned her head to look for the source of her fear, only to see a figure behind her back, next to her bed. She froze immediately, her heart clenching in the chest. The figure caught the cover, and slipped into her bed, before spooning her.

" A – Anna ? Is that you ? " She got no answer but the other person made herself more comfortable before letting go a small whimper and a light snore. The girl was _sleeping_ ?! Still frozen, but less frightened, Elsa tried to push her a bit but got no other reaction than a small groan.

" Anna, Anna you are in my bed ! " Elsa whispered, shaking her shoulder a bit. But Anna spooned her even more tightly, the hand on Elsa' stomach gripping her shirt slightly. The blushing french girl just gave up on the idea of making Anna leave. She couldn't really her wake up and kick her out of bed, could she ? She started to relax in Anna's arms, her face slightly flustered. And for the first time in a very long time, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_I still don't own anything ! Enjoy and don't hesitate to review to correct me or to ask me questions !_

* * *

When Anna opened her eyes, she almost jolted back in surprise. What was Elsa doing in her bed ? After a quick look around her, the truth crucified her : _She_ was in _Elsa's bed_, not the contrary ! Oh my god, she probably sleepwalked again ! She looked at the form sleeping peacefully next to her, a smile was on Elsa's face. She had to go before Elsa wake up. She tried to slide the arm which was under Elsa's head but frozed when Elsa started to move. The French girl didn't wake up but she took the hand Anna had on her stomach to her chest, much like children hugged their teddy bear at night. All Anna could muster to think at this moment was that she was touching Elsa's boobs. The American girl's face was now redder than a tomato, and she couldn't think of a way to get out of here discreetly. But she definitely couldn't stay that way either ! What if Elsa woke up ? What was she going to say ? Hi, yeah, sorry, I went to cuddle with you in your bed, I know we only met two days ago but I swear I'm not a perv ?! She grimaced and sighed. Anna looked to Elsa's face. That girl was just too beautiful to be true ! The American girl wanted nothing more than to run a finger on this snowish skin, to see if this skin was as soft as she looked. She tried not to think about the softness under her hand, her brain going on roads she wasn't ready to take. Elsa moaned in her sleep, making Anna do a brutal come back to the reality. She then spent about half an hour to get out of Elsa's grip and to return to her own bed discretely.

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock both woke them up an hour after Anna had succeeded into going back to her bed. Elsa patted hesitantly the space next to her, surprised not to see Anna. She looked at Anna's bed, where the girl was yawning and stretching her arms. Was it possible that she imagined it all ? That this warm sensation of having someone cuddle with her never actually happened ? But when she realised Anna was avoiding her gaze and blushing slightly, she knew for sure that it was indeed real. Neither of them brought it up and they just got ready for school.

* * *

The arrival in the highschool wasn't the most discreet. As a new student in the little town of Arlen, Elsa was the center of attention. Her beauty and snowish complexion wasn't helping either. Thankfully, Anna's friends were very welcoming, much to Elsa's relief.

" Hi, nice to meet you, Elsa ! I'm Kristoff, Anna's best friend ! " A tall blond said with a big smile.

" And I'm Rapunzel, Anna's cousin ! It's very nice to finally meet you ! " This time it was a cute girl with short brown hair who was smiling at her. Elsa also met Rapunzel's boyfriend, Eugene, and a girl named Belle, who, well, stood out for her name. The conversation turned quickly around the differences between France and US. When Anna announced that she had a paper to be signed by the administration, Anna's friends attitude changed slightly.

" So... " Kristoff started with a devilish grin. " How is life with Anna ? "

" With A - Anna ? Everything is fine ! No problem ! " Elsa blurted, blushing when she thought about what happened last night.

" Really ? Anna didn't cause any accidental disasters ? " Rapunzel insisted. " We know Anna very well you know : she's adorable and joyful but she is the biggest klutz I've ever met ! "

" No really, it was fine... " Elsa started before being interrupted again.

" She didn't try to cook, did she ? That would be the worst ! "

" No I cooked . " Elsa answered and everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

" That's right, you're french ! You know how to cook ! Why don't I have a french student at home to cook for me ? " Eugene started to complain. "Anna is so lucky. And she has the prettiest one !" This owned him a glare and a huff from his girlfriend, making everybody laugh.

" More seriously, maybe we could do that, make a dinner with french and american food ?" Belle asked.

" Well, I'm not the best cook in the world but I can try" Elsa answered shyly.

" Alright, we'll do at my place on friday, is that ok with you, guys ? "Belle said and everyone agreed. Anna came back at this moment, looking preoccupied. She agreed on the friday's evening plan but the school bell forbade her to say anything else.

* * *

« Hello everybody, please let me introduce you to Elsa, she is a french student making an exchange here with Anna, Anna's teacher said, smiling to Elsa. Please be nice to her, and speak slowly so that she can understand all of you. Now if you have question for her... »

If Elsa had any apprehension to be presented to the class, they were fast swept. All the students kept asking questions, screaming joyfully in French. She had never heard so many « bonjour » or « merci » in one day ! She wasn't sure they all knew what they were saying – one kept repeating « Je suis une baguette » (I'm a baguette) to her – but she was glad they were all welcoming. Well, not actually all. Two of the front class girls kept glancing her dirty looks and whispering to each other but Elsa forgot about them as soon as she saw Anna smiling brightly to her.

* * *

The first morning of class went pretty well, Anna explaining words to her when Elsa didn't understand what was said, and making jokes about the teachers. When the time to lunch arrived, they joined the others. It was easy and joyful and Elsa was relaxing. It had taken her a few to get used to the touchy-feely and very straightforward manners of the Americans, specially with Anna who never hesitated to take her hand or hug her, but now she had come around it. When school was over, Anna turned to her:

" I'm sorry Elsa, I have to go back to the administration for a few minutes, I'll come back fast I promise. " She squeezed Elsa's hand before going away. Elsa wandered a bit in the highschool, waving back to some people she saw earlier, but mostly just exploring. That until she saw the two girls that weren't too happy to see her in first class with three other girls. She avoided their gaze but they came to her.

" So you're the new girl, huh ? " The only brunette of the girls asked, and Elsa detected a slight scorn in her voice. "Is it true that you're French ?"

" Y – yeah" Elsa replied hesitantly. She had seen way too many American movies to feel comfortable.

" You're not staying long, are you ?"

" O – Only a month."

" Well, that will do. Just an advice from me : don't touch anyone from the football team and you will be ok"» the girl said, daggers in her eyes, then she softened : " But as long as you do so, if you need any help, you can ask, everyone here will help you. I'm Amber and I like your shoes by the way. "

Elsa barely answered, dumbfounded, while the girls left her without any more words. Do not touch the football team, understood. This was easier than she had thought it'd be. Anna came back at this moment, slightly surprised when she saw Elsa sigh :

" Is everything okay ?"

" Yeah, everything is fine, it's just that girl..."

" Amber ? The cheerleader ? Don't worry about her, she's always a bit aggressive when she thinks somebody can challenge her beauty but when you get to know her she's really great. She had had a crush on my brother for years. So as long as you don't do anything to him, it will be ok."

" Is your brother on the football team ?"

" Yeah, how do you know that ?"

" She asked me not to touch to anybody of the team."

" The whole team ? She's getting protective ! " Anna said with a wink. " She must feel threatened too, but I can understand you are really gorgeous ! I mean, what ? Sorry ! "

Elsa thanked her shyly. Both were blushing profusely, thinking about the night before. When Markus came to take them home, the two were still slightly awkward and blushing, but they quickly shrugged it off. Their friendship was slowly but surely growing stronger.

* * *

Elsa wanted to talk to her father and to her friends on Skype before it was too late, so Anna left her in her room to have some intimacy. She went to see Jen :

" Huh, Mum, do we still have these meds I used to take when I was sleepwalking ?"

" No, we don't. Why, did you wake up in your brother's bed like when you were younger ? " Jen asked, surprised to see her daughter blushing.

" Which bed did you wake up in, then ? " She insisted, then the realisation crushed her :

" Oh my god, you woke up in Elsa's bed ?! " Anna only nodded, blushing furiously.

" Oh my god ! What did Elsa say ? Did she see you ?"

" I don't know, I came back to my bed when she was still asleep. I'm not sure if she knows, she didn't talk about it anyway."

" Well, Elsa perhaps preferred not to say anything considering how polite she is... We will try the camomile tea tonight, it used to calm you when you were younger. Hopefully it will work. If it continues, we will see a doctor again, ok ? But no need to panic. " Jen answered softly, stroking Anna's hair. She started to laugh after a moment :

" I wish I had a picture of you realising you were in Elsa's bed, that must have been golden !"

" Mum !" Anna shrieked, now redder than ever.

" No but really, I would pay for this ! "

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa had exchanged a few words with her father, who didn't seem like he wanted to talked to her more. As usual. She then called her best friend Merida. She had met the proud Scottish girl a while ago, when her father was still dragging her to his meeting around the world. Merida's parents had had forced her to come to this charity party in London and the two girls had started to talk. Their friendship had only been growing ever since.

" Hello, French girl, so how is life in the US ?"

" Well the family is great really and Anna is like a little ball of joy. The school is great, I mean everybody is very welcoming in general."

" Oh yeah, that's great ! No boys in view ?"

" Meri ! I just arrived ! " Elsa blurted, slightly red on the cheeks. Merida was never really interested in talking about boys, but she loved seeing Elsa blush every time she would bring the subject up. " For the moment, I'm just with Anna, making friend you know... She's really great, she's so joyful ! Anyway no boy ! "

Mérida studied attentively Elsa's face. Her friend always had a very snowish skin complexion, making blush even more visible, but there she was just abnormally red. Was it something the blonde wasn't telling her ? She narrowed her eyes :

" So why don't you talk to me about this Anna ? She seems like someone I'd like to know..."

" Well she's interested in art, specially painter, she loves to hug, hum, she's very funny. But like not because she wants to be funny, more like she's-doing-weird-stuff funny ? She has these bright blue eyes, and red hair, not like you, more like strawberry blond I guess ? And... "

While Elsa was rambling, Merida couldn't help but smile. It seemed that this Anna had quite an effect on her best friend ! She couldn't wait to meet her.

" So I got to go but next time, can I talk to Anna too ? I'd like to see what kind of girl is lucky enough to have you around 24/7 ! " Merida said with a wink.

" Ok, I will ask her. But we didn't talk about you at all ! Are you ok ? Are your parents still parents still bothering you ?"

" Don't worry about me, I'm doing just fine ! I'm... working things out with my mum. I really should go, I saw when of my brother winking at another and that's never a good sign ! See ya !"

" A bientôt ! " (See you)


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing, as always ! Don't hesitate to comment on whatever you wanna comment ! Enjoy !_

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning with worries but she was relieved as soon as she saw that she was, indeed, in her own bed this time. She glanced at the blonde, surprised to see her with shadows under the eyes. She didn't remember Elsa being so tired when she had woken up next to her. That single thought was enough to make her blush again, and she shook her head to get it out of her mind. When she stopped, she realised Elsa was watching her and her cheeks redden even more :

" Trouble waking up ?" Elsa asked with a soft smile.

" What ? No – Nothing, everything is fine, I wasn't thinking about you, I mean I was just, huh, like, shaking my head to wake up, so in fact you were right !" Anna rambled, mentally slapping herself.

" You know I can't understand you when you talk so fast !" Elsa chuckled and Anna felt relieved.

" It wasn't really important anyway !" Anna smiled. "Now let's get breakfast ! "

* * *

One thing Elsa had noticed about Anna was that she was able to eat a lot. Like _really_ a lot. She seemed to eat twice her weight at each breakfast and Elsa was wondering where she was putting all this food. She herself never had a big appetite. It had a lot to do with the fact that eating alone in general was depressing, and she didn't want to linger too much on the lonely dinner room. And there she was, watching an American girl literally gobble up her food, and exchanging amused looks with Jen and Markus. This felt like having a family and her heart warmed up at this idea, even if she wasn't technically a part of them. Anna turned up her nose from her food, and when she noticed Elsa's melancholic eyes, smiled to her warmly. This French girl seemed to have a lot of secrets, and a not so easy life, and Anna was determined to make it better. With a smirk, she processed to make Elsa try every food on the table :

" Come on Elsa, take a bite of this bagel !"

" I swear I'm full Anna ! I can't eat anything more after the pancake, the bacon and the eggs !"

" Nah you can do better !" Anna insisted, shoving the bagel into Elsa's protesting mouth.

" Achna, I shwear Ich channot !"

" Your parents never told you not to speak with a full mouth ?" Anna asked with a smirk, laughing when she saw Elsa trying to swallow with difficulty.

" That's not funny, Anna ! I could have died of suffocation !" Elsa answered indignantly, after a loud gulp.

" Died ? Ain't you a bit exaggerating ? You're such a diva ! " The American girl playfully returned.

Anna's parents watched them bickering joyfully, a smile on their face.

* * *

The day at school went well, Elsa was slowly getting used to it. This time, Anna insisted on showing her the art class. It was a big room in an impressive mess. There were picture, drawings hanging everywhere on the walls, easels covered by joyful paint spots, a pottery set wasn't far from the window. The warm light, the old sofas on the corner and the smell of paper and clay were making this place cosy, welcoming to Elsa.

" So here is my favorite place in the school, maybe even in the entire world. Do you want to see what I did ? "

If Anna was pretty self-confident most of the time, she did hesitate on the last sentence. There was something extremely personal in showing her work to anyone at all, and even more to Elsa. Her painters weren't just things she was proud of, there were a part of her, and she couldn't help feeling insecure at the idea of showing herself this way, this _nude_. Secretly, she hoped that Elsa would say no, so that she would avoid a possible disappointment in the blond's reaction. But Elsa being Elsa of course agreed joyfully. Showing her some of her favorite works, Anna waited on the side, wringing her hands in stress. At first, Elsa said nothing, but her face was just speaking for herself. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth agape, getting successively closer to farther from the painter to have a better view. She then turned to Anna.

" This is so beautiful, Anna ! I just love your portraits ... I've never seen anyone catch such beauty in people features ! And your landscape's paintings ?! There are just amazing ! I love it, really. "

Anna blushed deeply under the shower of compliments, looking to the ground shyly for the first time in days. Elsa took her chin in her hand and made Anna look at her in the eyes :

" You have a lot of talent, Anna Arrendelle. "

They got lost in each other eyes, not realising the time that was flying, Elsa's hand still on Anna's chin. The school bell both surprised them, and they hurried back to class.

* * *

During lunch, Elsa noticed the looks of a few boys on her. It's not that wasn't used to it, Elsa had learned a long time ago that she was far from ugly. But it didn't mean that she was in any way confident. Love and relationship were scaring her. How could she be able to know how to deal with this when she wasn't able to deal with her relationship with her father ? Looks and attention of that kind were making uncomfortable mostly for that reason. But when a boy went to ask her on a date, she was just astonished. She was just there since a few days ?! She stuttered and blushed in front of the boy, until a slightly aggressive Anna came to save her.

" Sorry Gaston, but that girl needs a bit of time here in America before dating anyone ! Please leave her alone !"

" It's okay I can wait" Gaston said with a wink to Elsa.

" Yeah I bet " Anna muttered to herself mostly.

Elsa thanked her with a smile.

* * *

After school, the two girls and Anna's friends decided it would be nice to talk to each other more and they all went in a coffee shop. As before, conversation was going easily, and Elsa was starting to really appreciate these Americans.

" So Elsa, do you have a boyfriend in France ?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

" Euh, non, I don't" the french girl answered shyly and Anna felt weirdly relieved.

" What ?" Eugene was indignant about this information. "I can't believe no French boy begged you to go out with you !"

" Calm down Eugene" Rapunzel said softly, patting her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's not because she's not with anyone that nobody asked ! Elsa has the right to be single too, she does as she wants. "

Rapunzel smiled to Elsa who visibly relaxed.

" Are you in love with someone then ? " Eugene asked, not letting go.

" N – No there is nobody... " Elsa answered, blushing slightly when her eyes crossed Anna's.

Fortunately for the blond girl who was getting uncomfortable, the subject changed for the food who was now arriving in front of them. Elsa and Anna had discovered themselves the same love for chocolate and were sharing each other desserts. Kristoff and Belle exchanged a look when they realised that their attitude was very much alike to the other couple of the table, Eugene and Rapunzel, but they shrugged it off.

When it became clear it was time to go, Kristoff suggested to spent the evening at his place.

" I've just received my puppy, he's like super cute guys !" Kristoff said, sparkles in his eyes.

" See that ?" Anna mocked, turning to Elsa. "That big boy become a puddle every time he sees an animal ! If you ever need anything from him, just bring a puppy or a kitten, and he will do anything you ask !"

" Hey ! If I remember well, you're not better than I am !" The blond yelled back.

" Well, at least I've never eaten dry dog food !"

" You liar, you did !"

" It was once, and I was young ! You did it for years ! And if I remember well, _you_ were the one who urged me to do so !"

The fight went on and on for a few minutes, Eugene counting the points and the girls chuckling next to them.

* * *

The two girls came home late that night, still laughing about Kristoff new puppy, Sven, with which one they played all evening at the boy's place, having eaten there. They went to bed right away, not wanting to bother more Anna's parents.

When she woke up a few time later, Elsa was only half surprised. She felt Anna cuddle with her, starting to snore, and she couldn't help to feel secure. It was like if Anna's arms were a warm heaven where nothing bad could happen. No worries, no nightmares, no dark thoughts to fight anymore, just a soft embrace around her body. She turned herself to face Anna and kissed softly her forehead, before repositioning herself and falling asleep, a smile on her lips.

Anna woke up around 2 AM, to discover herself again in Elsa's bed again, her legs entangled with the blonde. She mentally slapped herself : she forgot the camomile tea that was supposed to help her ! She knew she had to move, but she stayed a bit, just appreciating the moment. She was actually really enjoyed cuddling with Elsa. In this moment, she was feeling stronger, like if she was actually protecting Elsa. _How stupid was that ?_ Yet, here she was, loving every bit of this inappropriate situation. She let go a sigh : she _really_ had to go. She started to move her arms out of Elsa's embrace, when a voice stopped her :

« Wait. »

Anna immediately frozzed.

« It's okay. You can stay. »

Anna relaxed progressively when she processed what the other girl had just whispered, feeling encouraged when Elsa's grip on her hand tightened. She let go herself, bringing Elsa closer and fell asleep again, their breath in unison.

* * *

_So what do you think about it ? I want to do a chapter by day spent by Elsa in US but it would mean a lot of chapters since she's staying a month... don 't hesitate to review and to tell me about any mistake I made!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the slow update !_

_Thanks for the nice reviews everyone ! :) _

_To the SnowQueen and the others: thanks and yeah i know my grammar is far from perfect, as english is not my first language... I was hoping it wouldn't show too much but i guess i failed !_

_I kinda wish for a beta, but I don't know how all of this work... but don't hesitate to help me if you see a mistake i do often or that kind of things !_

_To sinpanssi : Yeah don't worry there is gonna be more drama :) I just wanna set up their relationship first !_

_Oh and for the people who read the story before I changed it : Bennet is now Gaston._

_Anyway enjoy, and as always i own nothing !_

* * *

Waking up was slightly awkward. Anna escaped quickly of Elsa's bed to stand hesitantly on the side of it. Her face was flustered, but she managed to look at Elsa on the eyes. The French girl was as red as her, but she also looked more alive, less tired than the days before.

" You... "

" I … "

They both chuckled nervously before Anna started again :

« Last night, you... »

« Come on, girls ! Get up ! " Jen screamed from downstairs, unknowingly frizzing the two girls.

They quickly got downstairs with the hurry of guilty people. Jen furrowed her brows in front of the two girls acting weird. What happened again ? Did Anna wake up in Elsa's bed again ? She silently questioned her daughter, only to receive a blushing negative. Whatever this was, Anna didn't want to talk about it. She choose to start conversation instead of insisting :

« So girls ! I was thinking that maybe after school, we can do something all together ! Markus is finishing early, so what do you think about going to go to the cinema ? After a restaurant of course ! "

« Well that would be very nice of you, Jen » Elsa answered timidly.

« No need to be so polite Elsa ! Just tell me if you'd like to do that » Jen winked. This girl was definitely too polite and poised for her age.

« I would enjoy that very much » Elsa smiled in return, her tone slightly playful.

Jen didn't even have to look at Anna to know that there were sparkles in her eyes and an enormous smile on her face. For the reason unknown to Jen, her daughter had always loved movies, even more in a cinema. When she was younger, it was the only thing that could keep her quiet and Jen guiltily admitted to herself that she used that movies super power more than once on her daughter.

* * *

Even if the two girls thought about the night before all day, they didn't talk about it. Somehow, they both felt that whatever this discussion was going to be, it would need to be under the cover of darkness, in the intimacy of their bed, but certainly not at school. Anna couldn't help but feel protective to Elsa all day, or at least, that's what she told herself when she snapped at Gaston when he tried to talk to Elsa. If Elsa noticed, she didn't say anything. She just looked at Anna with her big blue eyes and Anna could feel herself melting inside and her smile had never been bigger.

Kristoff noticed the small changes in Anna and Elsa's relationship and couldn't help but feel happy for the two. He knew how happy his best friend was to be friend with Elsa. She had been talking about it all the time before the French girl came here and he had been worried that Elsa would not actually get how precious of a friend Anna was. But the blonde was following the redhead everywhere, or was it the contrary ? They were still awkward from time to time but it was fast brushed off with a smile. He smiled to himself proudly, not the realizing the others laughing at him, exchanging looks in front of his weird behaviour.

* * *

« I'm going to the Art class, are you coming with me ? »

Anna looked at the French girl expectantly. The French just nodded with a smile in return. She had understood how important paint was to the redhead and was ready to support Anna in everything she was doing. Plus Elsa just loved seeing Anna paint. She could spent hours looking at the concentrated redhead who was biting her lips in reflection from time to time. She loved how Anna's hair seemed to suddenly come to life and disentangled themselves from her braids, how her hand looked like a dancer on the canvas. She wanted to lightly brush every spot of paint Anna was accidentally putting on her face. All these feelings were new to her. She refused to think about it : she knew that if she did, she would quickly start to worry again. So she pushed these feelings in the back of her head and she admired Anna's talent.

* * *

The italian restaurant Jen had chosen was very nice. Elsa surprised everyone when she started to talk italian with the waiter. She reddened when she realised they were all looking at her.

" Well Elsa, I did not know you could speak italian as well! " Jen commented excitedly.

" It's my second language, so I'm not as good as in English. " A slightly flustered blonde answered.

" Honey, I like this model better " Markus said deadpanned, his finger pointing to Elsa. " Do you think we can still exchange or is it to late?"

Anna playfully nudged his shoulder: "You're not better, dad! I have been asking for a new dad with new options integrated like a brain and stuff for years ! But I guess none of us is getting what he wants. "

" Well, I sure didn't ask for the unrespectuous option! " Markus answered, still deadpanned. " You're lucky you're no longer under warranty since you jumped from that roof... "

"Markus, can you stopped talking about giving up our children please? We're trying to eat, here." Jen stopped then before Anna could answer. She winked to Elsa: "See, this is the kind of thing I've got to deal with! Luckily for them, I do have a big enough brain for us three!"

Elsa and her laughed while Anna and her father tried to protest.

* * *

Elsa was doing her best to understand the movie. She shamely had to put her glasses on, thing that she succeed to avoid so far. She had waited for the lights to go off so that Anna wouldn't see her. If she did, she didn't say anything.

Anna on her side had surprisingly completely given up on the movie. She had found something so much better to watch. It was the first time she was seeing Elsa with glasses, and she couldn't help thinking it was super cute. What was even cuter was Elsa's tentative to hide her glasses to Anna. In fact, everything Elsa was doing was cute. Anna groaned softly : what was she even thinking about ?

Next to them, Jen also had noticed Elsa's glasses. But what really surprised her was the look of adoration on Anna's face. Her movie-fan daughter had decided to watch her friend instead of the movie. Friend ? That wasn't a very friendly attitude. Actually, it looked more like a romantic attitude to her. Jen gasped : was it possible that her daughter … ? She squirmed in her seat. She would have to talk to Markus about this.

* * *

When they came home, it still didn't seem like the right moment to talk about the night before for the two girls. They were both tired after the three-hours long movie and went to bed right away.

Anna woke up in the middle of the night, her heart was clenching in her chest. At first, she thought she was in Elsa's bed again, but she soon realised she was still in her bed. A light moan disturbed her from her train of thoughts. Elsa was whimpering and talking in her sleep, shifting in her sheets uncomfortably. The American girl sat and tried to call her friend :

« Elsa ? Elsa ! Are you okay ? » She whispered.

In the lake of answer, she decided to get up and stood by the blonde's bed. She hesitated. _Yesterday, you were coming and sleeping in her bed and now you have scruples ? Who are you kidding, Anna ?! _She got into the bed and tried to hug Elsa but the other girl was fighting and panting in her sleep. Anna hold her closer and whispered in her ear :

« It's okay, I'm here. Everything is fine. It's just a nightmare, it's not real. You're not alone, I'm here. »

Elsa was whimpering words without meaning to Anna, but she understood the word « Père (Dad) » distinctively. The redhead kept on rocking and whispering sweet nothing to the blonde until she finally calmed. When Elsa's breath went lighter, Anna knew she was awake.

« It's okay, I'm here, Elsa. » She muttered softly in her ear. The blonde didn't answer, she only hold Anna closer.

After a few minutes, she finally opened her mouth :

« I'm sorry »

« Sorry for what ? » answered quietly Anna.

« I'm just a mess. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. »

« Stop saying that ! If anyone should apology here, that would be me ! I was the one who came in your bed without your authorisation... Doing a nightmare is absolutely ok, it can happened to anyone. »

The blonde girl said nothing, and Anna felt the urge to carry on :

« You know, when I was little, I used to do the same. Slip into other people's bed I mean. I usually went in my brother's bed. He would let me fall asleep and then bring me back to my bed so that my parents wouldn't know. My parents aren't bad people or anything, but they wanted my brother to be able to sleep and me to learn to be a bit more independent. But I kept on coming back in his bed as the sleepwalker. I miss my brother, you know. He used to be always there for me. And then, he changed. He grew up, I guess. He can't deal with his baby sister all the time. So I guess I was looking for someone to hug. You're okay with this, ain't you ? »

The lake of response worried Anna a bit.

« Do you wanna talk about your nightmare ? »

She felt Elsa nodded with her head. She wanted for the blonde to talk by herself.

« Ever since I'm seven years old, I had these weird panic attacks, anxiety and nightmares. It's just too much to handle sometimes. »

Anna said nothing, only encouraging her by cuddling Elsa tighter.

« My mom died when I was eight. I was in the car when we had the accident. I always feel like my dad would have preferred Mom to be still alive, and me dead. It would have been better. But this is not what happened. And I'm trying so hard ! So hard ! I want to do everything right so that he can love me again. »

Anna felt a wetness on her hand, and she realised Elsa was crying.

« I just want him to be proud of me, just once. But every time I try to talk to him, he says : « Oh Elsa, don't show people that you're weak ! Conceal, Don't feel ! Be strong ! » But I can't ! I just can't. I'm not strong. »

Anna felt like she had heard enough.

« Elsa, listen to me. You » She kissed her on the cheek. « Are » A kiss on the neck. « Great » A light kiss on the forehead. « You are amazing » She kissed the cheek again. « And if your dad don't realise that, then I'm sorry, but he's an idiot. » She lingered her kiss on Elsa's neck. « You're an amazing human being, Elsa Sterenn. Never forget that. »

Elsa didn't respond but Anna felt her softly crying, and she cuddle her tighter, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Not my best work I'm afraid... Anyway, there will be an other chapter in the week-end. Don't hesitate to review !_


	6. Chapter 6

_So here is the new chapter ! (Sorry I said this week-end but I kinda got caught in work, sorry ! )_

_I own nothing !_

_Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

_The morning after._

« Markus, we have to talk about something. »

Jen was sitting on the end of their bed, her hands were twisting anxiously.

« I didn't finish the peanut butter, I swear. That was Anna ! »

« Markus, I'm serious. » Jen shrieked.

Markus stopped what he was doing and sat next to his wife, her chin in his hand :

« What's wrong my love ? Trouble at work ? »

« No » Jen answered quietly. « No, it's not work, it's our daughter. »

« What happened ? Is she planning an other one of her dangerous experiment ? » Markus asked softly, already knowing that it would probably have nothing to do with that.

« I think Anna might be gay. »

A long silence settled between the couple.

« You should have seen the way she was staring at Elsa ! It was like she was looking at the most beautiful thing in this world ! She had the same look that she have when she's painting. She – she … I think she's falling for Elsa. »

« And you think it's a problem ? » Markus asked carefully.

« Yes, no ! I mean, I don't care if Anna is gay, straight, or if she wants to be a boy ! I'm her mother, and I love her with all I have ! But the world isn't like that ! The world isn't nice and cute ! I've been thinking about this all night... »

« Jen, don't worry ! We will be here for her, if she does like girls. But for the moment, maybe we should just let her live her life, don't you think ? It's a bit early for anything... » Her husband reassured her.

« I know, I know. But I'm sure that she is not indifferent to Elsa, whether it's a phase or not. »

« Then let it be ! » Markus said with a smile, ready to get up.

« It's not the only thing that's bothering me. If Anna does have feelings for Elsa, what if Elsa don't share these feelings back ? I don't want to see my baby heart-broken, Markus ! »

Markus started to rock his wife in response and Jen kept going :

« And Anna admitted to me that she woke up in Elsa's bed after sleep walking... What if Elsa thinks she's weird ? What if she rejects her ? I'm so worried, Markus ! »

« Jen, listen to me. What will happened or what won't is none of our business. All we can do is love and support Anna in everything she does and raise her well. And I don't know about you, but I'm think we raised her pretty well because I'm so proud of our little girl ! » Markus smiled softly, his arms holding his wife closer.

« Yeah, you're right. I should stop worrying. » She smiled poorly in return and hugged back her husband.

* * *

The next days, Elsa and Anna took the habit of sleeping in the same bed. They never talked about it in day light. But as soon they were in the security of Elsa's bed, they were telling each others stories about their past and laughing under the covers.

During the day, they would act as ever, their bond only stronger. But Belle noticed the difference somehow and started to talk about it to Kristoff :

« Have you seen how close Anna and Elsa are ? »

« Yeah, that's so great that they are becoming real friends ! Anna looks so happy ! » He answered with a goofy smile.

« I'm not sure they are becoming friends, Kristoff. » Belle added hesitantly.

« What do you mean ? They are like super close ! They follow each other all the time ! They have their own jokes, and keep whispering in each other ear ! They look at each other with so much care... That looks like friendship to me ! » Kristoff argued back strongly.

« Precisely, Kristoff ! They are very close, but it doesn't looks like friendship to me, it looks like more ! »

Kristoff stood silent with an open mouth. He never thought about that ! But the more he did, the more it made sense.

« Do – Do you think they love each other ? » He asked, his mouth still agape.

« I don't know. » The brunette shrugged. « We can't be sure. »

« Should we do something ? »

« I don't think so. I'm not even sure they have feelings for each other. »

« Should we tell the others ? » Kristoff was hesitant and feeling out of his element here.

« Well, I've been thinking about that. Maybe we shouldn't tell them anything, and if they notice something too, that means that there really is something between them. »

Kristoff nodded with enthusiasm. That was the best way to know without disturbing the two girls.

* * *

Spending the afternoon after class painting became fast a habit for Anna and Elsa.

« You should try painting too, you know. » The redhead said with a smile to the blonde who was staring at her. « It's very relaxing. »

« I never paint. But I draw sometimes. » Elsa answered dither. Even with Anna, she was still hesitant on sharing anything about her life.

« Really ? Can I see ? What do you draw ? » The American girl asked enthusiastly, leaving the brush in the glass of water to turn toward Elsa.

« I – I draw buildings mostly... » She hesitated a bit before adding : « I want to be an architect later. »

« Wow, that's awesome ! Can you show me ? »

The emphasis on Anna's words made Elsa smile. Whatever Anna was doing, she was always doing it so cheerfully. The French girl took her time before answering :

« Of course, if you want so. »

They spent the next hours looking at Elsa's pad, Anna enthusiastically complimenting the French girl. Elsa had the amazing capacity to catch places atmosphere with for all media a pencil. As much as Anna was all about colors shining on canvas, Elsa was about intricate lines running on the paper.

Elsa couldn't help but smile and her heart was jumping in her chest every time Anna would look at her with her enormous grin. These blue eyes and joyful smile were going to be the death of her.

* * *

The day of the sleepover finally came. Elsa had decided to cook easy yet french things for Anna and her friends. She settled for a Gratin dauphinois (potato gratin), with a simple salad, and last but not least, a Fondant au chocolat (chocolate fudge) with Crème anglaise (custard). Everybody agreed to say it was really good and Elsa promised them that she would cook something again soon.

« So, boys and girls ! » Rapunzel started with a mischievous smile. « It is time for secret spilling and stupid bets we call Truth or Dare ! »

Everybody cheered but Elsa. This king of game never made her feel comfortable. Anna saw the French 's reluctance and squeezed her hand with a reassuring smile. Elsa couldn't help but smile back to her friend.

« So who want to start ? » Rapunzel asked.

« Well, I'll start ! » Eugene answered with a wide grin. « I choose Rapunzel. So, truth or dare ? »

« Let's say truth... » Rapunzel looked at her boyfriend suspiciously.

« Well tell us which man do you prefer and adore in this world ? » Eugene said a pretentious tone.

« Well, I don't know, my math teacher really swept me off my feet with his moustache, I'll have to admit that ! » Rapunzel grinned maliciously, making everyone but Eugene laughed.

« What ?! No that's not fair ! » The brunette boy protested.

« You said truth, Eugene, not lies to make you feel better » Kristoff snarly returned.

« Hey, slow down, only me can bully my boyfriend ! » Rapunzel laughed. « So Kristoff, I choose you ! Truth or dare ? »

« Well, since I'm a very brave man » Everybody chuckled to his words. « I'm gonna choose dare ! »

« Alright, then I dare you to go outside and scream « I ate dog food for diner and I liked it ! » Come on, don't look at me like that, do it ! »

« Can't we just stop with the dog food thing ? » Kristoff pleaded.

« Well, not before you do that ! » Anna chuckled.

The game went on and on, until it was Anna's turn. She of course, chose Elsa, who so far had been spared.

« So Elsa, truth or dare ? »

« Well... » Elsa was hesitating, her face reddening immediately. She had seen Eugene being forced to wear girly clothes and Anna, sexily she had to say, having to pole dance. She was still recovering from that last image, her cheeks blushing with just the thought of Anna's moves, and her kinky grin when she was dancing. Was the redhead even aware of the effect she had ? She finally succeed to mutter « Truth », she wasn't sure she would be able to stand up anytime soon on her jelly legs. Anna looked somewhat disappointed but quickly grinned :

« So who was your first kiss ever ? »

Elsa literally felt like her cheeks were on fire, everyone's eyes locked on her thin frame.

« I know I'm a, how do you call that ? Sophomore ? but I never actually kissed someone ? » Her tone was hesitant and she felt the need to justify herself. « My father was travelling a lot so I moved a lot and never really had the time to fall in love I guess... And I'm really shy so I supposed that didn't help... »

Seeing that Elsa was rambling, Anna stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

« Hey don't worry, my first kiss was Kristoff and it wasn't great at all ! If I could, I would erase it from my memory ! »

« Eh Anna, that's not very nice ! » Kristoff protested, but then added with a grin. « Even though I have to admit that was really bad, Anna really have to work on that ! » Anna just nudged him on the shoulder.

« And my first kiss was with Gaston, can you believe that ? » Belle added with a laugh. « So you really have nothing to worry about ! »

When she saw that Kristoff and Anna were still cackling at her, she snorted : « Hey, everyone can make mistake at primary school ! And for my defense I thought he was nice at that time ! » But everyone erupted in laughter, the idea of Gaston and Belle together was just too funny to be real.

* * *

After the truth or dare game, they decided to go to bed and tell each other horror stories. When it came to the choice of the beds for everyone, Belle asked, ignoring Kristoff look :

« Anna and Elsa, is it okay if you sleep on the same bed ? »

The two girls reddened and stuttered a yes. Both were avoiding to look at each other. It was in this kind of moments that Elsa was realising that sleeping in someone else bed wasn't normal at all, at least when you could avoid it ! And she couldn't help but stress over the idea of someone discovering their secret. She sighed. It was just for her nightmares, she just needed someone to hold her close and chase away the fear. _Tell yourself the truth, Elsa ! Are you asking Anna to sleep in your bed every night just because of your nightmares ? Isn't there something else too ? You should be disgusted of yourself !_ Elsa shook her head to shut the little voice in her head, ignoring the question in Anna's eyes in front of her behavior.

Of course, as soon as the light went off, the habit fast came back and Anna spooned her and whispered in her ear : « Good night, Elsa. Make sweet dreams. » It was like a protecting spell for the blonde, a way to make sure the night was going to be peaceful. But tonight, with all the others around them, Elsa stiffened a bit and it took her a long time to relax again. Her thoughts were like a storm in her head, but for the first time in what seemed forever, they weren't about her dad or her mum.

* * *

When the sun started to shine, Belle and Kristoff woke up first. They smiled to each other at the sight of Anna and Elsa entangled, the blond holding the redhead's hand close to her heart and Anna's head comfortably installed in the crook of the French's neck. They however made no comment, and just headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Anna woke up next, but didn't move immediately. She inhaled deeply, smiling when she smelled Elsa soft scent. She snuggled into the blond drills, appreciating their softness. She stopped herself from tracing the curves of Elsa's body while she slowly freed her hand, and moved away from Elsa's body. But before getting up, she softly kissed the blonde's neck. She then blushingly left the room, wondering why she had done that, unaware of the big blue eyes now open, staring at the wall in front of them.

* * *

_So what do you think ?_

_The next chapter will be with Hans so expect some twists !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the nice reviews ! :) And sorry if the updates are a bit slow..._

_I own nothing_

_Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

When they left Belle's house, they were rather silent. Anna didn't dare saying anything to Elsa, the furrowed brows and the pinched lips dissuading her. She was slightly scared it had something to do with her ,or worst, with her morning kiss. Elsa was lost in her thoughts, unaware of Anna's worried look. She had to admit to herself that the feelings she had for the redhead weren't exactly friendly, and this was scaring her to no hand. She gripped her own hand tightly, not noticing her knuckles going white. She just couldn't forget Anna's smile, Anna's eyes, Anna's soft kisses in the night, Anna's protective hold, Anna's warm skin on hers, Anna. Anna. _Anna. _The American girl was everywhere on her mind and this was suffocating her. What did this all mean ? Was she … gay ? She could barely even think about that word, and about its implication. She couldn't. She just couldn't. She had to forget about Anna's way to bite her lips when she was painting, her warm smile, her playful eyes. Everything. _Conceal, don't feel. _She repeated these words again and again, like a mantra, until they arrived back home. She really hoped it would erase every disgusting thoughts she was having of Anna. She had to.

* * *

« So girls, how was the sleep over ? » Jen asked playfully. Much to her surprise, both girls barely stuttered anything, avoiding each other gaze. She stopped herself from thinking the worst. _Markus said to wait and see, remember ? _Changing subject, she added :

« So Anna, I'm picking up your brother this afternoon, maybe the three of you could do something tonight ? Hans told me on the phone that he wanted to go to the cinema. Would you like to go ? »

« Sure ! » Both girls answered in the same time and smiled to each other, reassuring Jen. Well, it couldn't be that bad, she thought. Markus noticed her worried face and smirked while silently saying : « You're a mother hen ». Jen looked at him indignantly and showed him her middle finger discreetly. To which Markus answered to by putting a hand to his heart and pretending to be hurt. Their exchange went on and on until Anna finally looked over her plate and saw both her parents pulling faces. They stopped immediately, but still smiling to each other like teenagers. Anna sighed, making Elsa wake up from her contemplative gaze of her fork. She worriedly looked at the three of them, not understanding what had just happened.

* * *

« Did I do something wrong ? » Anna blurted as soon as they were in the security of their room. Elsa immediately blushed. Was she that obvious ?

« No, of course not ! » The french girl answered quickly. « I'm just a bit lost in my thoughts, this has nothing to do with you ! » _Liar, liar, liar !_

« Oh ! Okay... » Anna felt relieved. « Do you wanna talk about it ? Or maybe just cuddle ? »

« No ! » The fast answer surprised Anna who just stared at the French girl dumbly and slightly hurt. « I mean, no, I don't want to talk about it. » Elsa softened. « But we can cuddle if you want. » The blonde mentally slapped herself. She was supposed to stop these feelings, not encourage them ! But her regrets vanished when she saw Anna's sunny smile.

Lying on Anna's bed, they talked for a few hours about art and architecture. Anna was feeling her heart jump every time Elsa would get passionate and start talking with her hands. These were the moments where she knew the blonde was really free, not bothering about anything but what she liked. She knew that no matter what she was doing, Elsa was always trying to control herself, to be the « good girl ». But she always prefered the wild and passionate talk, the sweet need for hugs at night and the open laugh, when Elsa wasn't trying to hide her mouth behind her hand. They played with each others hands for what seemed to be an eternity, forgetting about the world. Things were easy, natural between them. There was no second thoughts about their actions.

« You know, my friend Merida would like to meet you. She's Scottish, so you wouldn't have to worry about speaking French. Would you agree to meet her ? » Elsa asked hesitantly, putting her weight on her elbow to face the redhead.

« Of course, I'll be glad to meet your friend ! » Anna answered joyfully. « What is she like ? »

« Well, she's very stubborn, a bit like you... » Anna nudged her on the shoulder. « She loves archery, and she's the best friend I've ever had » Elsa smiled softly saying those words, and the redhead couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of this Merida. « You will like her I'm sure ! »

« Yeah sure. » Anna said slightly sorely but Elsa didn't notice.

* * *

Hans came back in the middle of the afternoon. When he saw Elsa for the first time, Anna immediately felt an arrow of jealousy in her heart. He was looking at her with a seductive smile, his eyes following every curves of the blonde's body, smirking when he liked what he saw. Anna barely contained herself from calling him out but Elsa didn't notice anything, already under the charm of Hans Arrendelle. He talked to her with a goofy smile the whole car trip back to the house, putting the usually shy French girl at ease. Anna had to admit it : her brother knew how to talk to girls. He had always been like that : born to flirt, you may say. He was dating girls for a few weeks, sometimes more than one at the same time, and then breaking their hearts when he was getting bored. Usually, if they didn't « put out », things were over pretty fast. Hans had never been well-known for his patience. However, despite his reputation, girls were still fan-girling over him, hoping to be the one to thaw his frozen heart.

Looking outside Hans room window, Anna was feeling out of her element in front of their quick entente. Her brother and Elsa were currently playing video games, and Hans was making the French girl laugh by saying random words in French. _I can speak French too, bitch ! _Anna barely contained herself. She had no idea why she was so mad at them : after all, she should be happy that Elsa was getting on well with her brother. Sure, she had been used to have Elsa for herself for a week now, but it wasn't a reason for snapping at them, was it ? She breathed in and out slowly. She _had_ to calm down.

Elsa couldn't help but feel a bit guilty every time she saw Anna's disappointed face in the afternoon. But she had to. She couldn't keep on feeding these disgusting feelings for this girl who had been nothing but nice to her. How did she dare feeling this way toward the redhead ? She deserved this suffering, not Anna ! Anna would probably refuse to be her friend anymore if she knew, and Elsa couldn't risk that. She was purposely avoiding the American girl for her own benefit. Luckily for Elsa, Hans was easy to talk to. He was goofy, funny and even cute. His handsomeness was definitely a thing too. If Anna hadn't been here at all and had she been like any teen girl, she might have liked him a bit more than just friendly. He was just the distraction she needed, and even if she refused to recognize it, the fact that his hair was the same color as Anna helped a little. He was nice and actually seemed to care about her. She didn't need no more.

* * *

They were waiting to get tickets for the movie, when Hans asked :

« I just realised I don't even know what we're going to see. Do you have any movies in mind Elsa ? »

« Heu, no. » The blonde girl answered shyly. Anna felt herself melting inside : every time Elsa would be hesitant, she would use that particular « heu » lingering after a word that didn't exist in American, enabling anyone to understand that she was French. She had grown accustomed to it, but still, that was cute.

« Great, then I'll choose ! I've wanted to see that movie for a while, you know, the one with the zombies and all. Would that be okay to you ? »

Anna noticed that for the second time her brother was blatantly ignoring her. She frowned, and for that reason didn't noticed the hesitation in Elsa's voice when she answered : « Sure, I would love to. »

* * *

Anna was quite enjoying the movie, it reminded her of the time Hans and her were closer and watching horror movies together, trying to hide their fear to each other. It was a happy time where they talked and laughed. But remembering this only made Anna more aware of the fact she no longer had this relationship with her brother. If anything, his attitude today, after a whole week without seeing her, just prove it. She sighed and glimpsed at her brother. But she noticed a weird thing : Elsa, who was sited between the two of them, was actually closing her eyes. Shocked, Anna stared at her for a few minutes. The blonde was hiding her eyes from Hans with her bangs, grimacing every time the movie sounds were scary. Every time Hans was talking to her, she was just nodding and smiling occasionally, never actually opening an eye. Anna couldn't help but grin. Elsa was scared of horror movies. She never knew that side of her, but it kind of made sense with her personality. _Is it possible for her to be any cuter ? And the way she's trying so hard to pretend ! She didn't even bothered wearing her glasses, she knew she wouldn't be watching !_ The redhead watched Elsa clutched her hands on the armrest at a particularly tense moment in the movie, and smirked.

« I see you, Elsa Sterenn. » Anna whispered in the blonde's ear.

« Wh – What ? I don't know what you're talking about ! » Elsa answered hurriedly yet quietly.

« _Oh Come on ! »_ The redhead voice was sulky, and the French girl shivered at their proximity. It didn't go unnoticed by Anna. « You know what I'm talking about, don't you ? »

« N -non ! » Elsa's tone was slightly panicked, making the other girl grin even wider.

« You're not even watching this movie, you hate horror movies, don't you ? They scare you way too much ! »

The long silence that followed was an answer in itself. Anna just took Elsa's hand :

« Hey, don't worry, I'm here. You don't have to be scared. »

Elsa hesitated for a while, before putting her head on Anna's shoulder, eyes still closed. There were no way on earth she was watching this thing. Almost unconsciously, she nuzzled in the redhead locks. Hans turned his head at this moment, and felt a sting of rage. Stiffen, he brought his attention back to the screen. There was no way his sister was taking what he wanted away.

* * *

When the time to go to bed arrived, Elsa didn't invite Anna to her bed like she used to the days before. She was back to her resolution : no touching unless necessary, no inappropriate attitude, and more important, no unwelcome feelings and thoughts. She had no right to feel this way toward Anna. She had to control herself ! When she will be able to look at the redhead with just friendly feelings, then she will allow herself to be close to Anna again. Because if she kept going this way, she would just explode or kiss the other girl, and she still didn't know what would be the worst.

Anna didn't say anything, not daring to bring the subject up. She waited a bit, expecting Elsa to join her at any moment, but when the girl turned her back to the redhead in her bed and asked to turn off the lights, she understood that tonight, there would be no cuddling. She wondered if it had to do something with her morning kiss. Yet Elsa had acted pretty cuddly with her at the cinema... She was lost on what to do, and what to think. She decided that she would face Elsa tomorrow again.

* * *

_So what are your thoughts on that? :)_


End file.
